Magic vs Magic
by Redwolve95474
Summary: See what happens when two totally different magical girls come togethor and see who is top magical girl! Set in the Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha A's time so the characters are equal in age. *Crossover with Card Captor Sakura*
1. Field Trip

Alright! My first cross-over story! And it's with my two favorite animes! Im super excited to see how this story will turn out!

Start!

It was normal, sunny day at Seishou Auxiliary Elementary, Nanoha Takamachi had just came into class and joined her friends in the conversation they were having.

"Ohayoo!", said a cheerful Nanoha.

"Ohayoo, Nanoha-chan!" "Ohayoo Nanoha!" said her two friends, Arisa and Fate.

"Huh? Where's Suzuka-chan?", asked Nanoha, noticing her friend has yet to arrive.

"She had some stuff to take care of in the library. But more importantly, can you believe that were leaving tomorrow?", asked Arisa, she was really excited

about it,since it will be the first fieldtrip they will get to spend togethor since they met Fate.

"Oh yeah! I'm looking forward to it!", said Nanoha, she had been waiting for it for weeks, and she was really excited about it. They were going to go on a trip to Tokyo to see the famous Tokyo Tower. The trip consisted of staying in a hotel for a few days, which means that there was going to be plenty of timefor sight seeing!

"Yeah! I can't wait to be able to see Tokyo! But what time are we meeting at the station?", asked Fate, she didn't want to make any mistakes regarding meetingtimes and destination spots.

"We're leaving about 7 am, so don't be late!", said Arisa, she wouldn't allow room for any mistakes. She wanted this trip to be absolutly perfect!

"Ok, just wanted to make sure. I heard that there was going to be other schools there aswell.", said Fate, Tokyo Tower was a popular destination, so it was natural that other schools would be there.

"Yeah, I wonder if we will be able meet some new people.", said Nanoha, she was curious as to how this trip will turn out, but none the less, she was excited!

"Who knows what will happen. The future may hold many surprises. We'll just have to wait and see.", said Fate, she too was eager to see how the trip will turn out.

Indeed this trip will filled with many surprises, some will have a more impact on them than others. But it's guranteed that this trip will be something that

they will never forget. That night, all four of them were eagerly packing their stuff and awaiting for morning to come. After double-checking to make sure

that they have everything they need, they all went to bed with one thought in their mind. _What will happen on this trip?_

**At Sakura's Elementary:**

Earlier that same day, at Tomoeda Elementary, Sakura Kinomoto had just entered her class and was greeted by her all of her friends.

"Ohayoo everyone!", said Sakura, she was especially in a good mood. Everyone had stimulatly said good morning and was resuming their original tasks.

"Ohayoo Sakura-chan. Are you excited about tomorrow's fieldtrip?", asked her best friend, Tomoyo.

"Of course! Even though we've been to Tokyo a bunch of times, this time we won't have to worry about fighting any monsters.", said Sakura, she was looking

forward to this fieldtrip since she would be able to enjoy Tokyo without worry with all her friends.

"Oh I can't wait to be able to film you in Tokyo, Sakura-chan! I already have some outfits I want to you to wear!", said Tomoyo, who had a dazed look about

her. Sakura just sweat dropped but still nodded, not seeing a problem with wearing whatever Tomoyo had made, just the idea embarrassed her a little.

"So Syaoran, are you looking forward to the trip?", asked Sakura, she showed him a sweet smile that made his cheeks turn red a little as Tomoyo had a knowing smile.

"Y-yeah. It should be fun. At least we won't have to use our magic, we can finally relax." , said Syaoran. It's been a few months since Sakura had captured all the Clow cards and had defeated Eriol, so a little vacation was just what everyone wanted.

"Yeah! And our first stop will be Tokyo Tower right? I heard that were going to be others schools there. I hope it won't be too packed.", said Sakura, she wondered just how many schools will be there and kind of kids there were.

"I'm sure it will be fine. Just remember to be at the station at 7 am, we wouldnt want to miss the train.", said Tomoyo as she reassured Sakura that this trip will go smoothly.

"Alright! I'm super excited about it! I can't wait!", cheered Sakura.

That night, Sakura made sure to bring all the things that were necessary for this trip. After all, they would be staying in Tokyo for a few days, so it is crucial that she bring everything that was important. She was so excited about the trip that she had a hard time falling asleep, but she was left with onethought to ponder. _What's going to happen on this trip?_

End!..of the 1st chapter...

Awesome the 1st chapter is done! And this is only just the beginning! The idea just came to me last night, so I'm really excited to write it all out! I always thought who would win in a fight, Nanoha or Sakura. Well that part of the story will come later on so please continue to read and possibly review!


	2. Just the Beginning

Start!

Nanoha's World:

The next morning had finally arrived, Nanoha had quickly gotten dressed, said good-bye to her parents and started to head to the train station to meet with her friends. All of her closest friends were waiting for her to arrive and happily greeted her.

"Hey, Nanoha! Glad you weren't late.", said Arisa with a slight smirk.

"Nyhaha! I wouldn't have been late! I couldn't wait to get here!", cheered Nanoha as she and her friends idly chatted for a few minutes until the train pulled up. They all boarded the train and sat down togethor. Arisa sat next to Suzuka while Nanoha sat down next to Fate.

"Say Fate-chan, can you believe we get to stay in Tokyo for a few days?," asked a smiling Nanoha, she was really excited about this trip. She would be able to go sight-seeing with her friends and just have fun without having to worry about fighting.

"Yes, it will surely be a memorable trip. What do you want to do when we have spare time?", asked Fate, she was happy she was able to get a chance to explore Tokyo with her friends.

"I really want to go look around, you know look in all the shops? And maybe buy some souvenirs?"

"Sounds like a plan. You want to buy souvenirs for your family and Yuuno right?"

"Yup, I feel bad that he couldn't come with us." The moment she said that, Nanoha's bag started to move alittle. Feeling surprised, she slowly started to open the bag and revealed a yellow ferret.

"Yuuno-kun? What are you doing here!," whispered a rather surprised Nanoha. She thought that Yuuno was back at home and was trying her best to hide him from her classmate's eyes.

"Well I wanted to come too! What if something were to happen?", asked ferret Yunno.

"What could happen? Besides, you could have told me that you were going to come! What if someone sees you?", asked Nanoha as she started to gently push Yuuno back into the bag.

"It's ok. No one's looking. I will be able to hide in your bag and jump out if something were to happen." said Yuuno as he slid down into her bag and rested comfortably.

"Geez...he nearly gave me a heart attack.", groaned Nanoha as Fate chuckled softly. At least Arisa and Suzuka didn't see him, well no one saw him so there was no need for alarm.

"Well at least you don't have to worry about him being alone at home right?", asked Fate.

"I guess...but still, he could have said he wanted to come..."

"Well on a different note, it appears that we're almost there.", said Fate as she looked out the window. Tokyo Tower could be seen from a near distance. With that said, Nanoha instantly perked up. Everyone was looking out at Tokyo Tower and was excitedly awaiting for the train to stop so that they could go out and look around Tokyo.

At the end of the passenger car, another group of friends were eagerly looking out the window, happily chatting about the trip. A certain short brown haird girl with green eyes and her friends were not far from the other 'magical' group.

Sakura's World:

"Hey, look! There's Tokyo Tower!", smiled Sakura. All of her friends were looking out the window aswell and were dazzled by the site of Tokyo.

"Oh, it's been awhile seen we've been here!", said Kero as he popped out of Sakura's bag. Sakura instantly tried to push him back down, only to have him pop back up.

"Kero-chan! You can't just pop out like that! I don't mind you coming with us, but what if someone sees you?", whispered Sakura.

"It's fine. I'm careful about these kind of things.", said Kero with a smug grin.

"Just watch out ok? It would be bad if someone saw you and started to freak out.", Kero just took one last look at Tokyo Tower and slid back into the bag.

"Anyways, what do you guys want to do once we get to the hotel, Tomoyo-chan? Syaoran-kun?", asked Sakura.

"Well I do have some outfits I wish for you try on", said Tomoyo. It took Sakura a minute to realize that Tomoyo was filming. In fact she was filming since they boarded the train.

"Hoe? Tomoyo-chan? How long have you been filming?", asked Sakura, Tomoyo just smiled softly.

"Since the beginning Sakura-chan. I couldn't miss a second of this experience!", Sakura just groaned alittle, a light blush adorned her cheeks. All the while,  
Syaoran just sat there, keeping quiet. This got Sakura's attention and, not wanting to leave him out, started a conversation in which he could be included.

"Syaoran-kun, have you ever been to Tokyo? I mean like really looked around?", asked Sakura, smiling sweetly at him causing him to blush a little and stutter.

"N-no I-I haven't. But it seems like we'll be leaving soon". The announcer had stated that the train was coming to a halt really soon and everyone started to grab their carry on items and was preparing to get off.

"We're finally here! I can't wait to see what awaits us!", cheered Sakura.

The trip had only just began and no one would be able to predict what was going to happen.

End!...of the 2nd chapter...


	3. The Fateful Meeting

Start!

After checking into the hotel, each of the groups were on their way to the famous Tokyo Tower. Everyone was super excited, mostly because most of the students have never been to Tokyo, so this trip was really special to them.

"Wow! Look there's Tokyo Tower!", cheered Nanoha. All of her friends were amazed at the sight.

"C'mon! Let's go before it gets too crowded!", said Arisa, they all sped up towards the tower. Nanoha, as she was running, lost her footing and accidently bumped into someone.

"Oh! I'm sorry!", apologized Nanoha as she quickly bowed.

"No, it's ok. No harm done.", said the girl, Nanoha looked up and saw a girl with shoulder length brown hair with green eyes. She was with her friends: the girl who was filming and the quit looking boy. Nanoha took notice of the other girl's uniform, it was different from her own.

"That uniform..what school do you go to?", asked Nanoha.

"Huh? Oh I go to Tomoeda Elementary", she also noticed Nanoha's uniform. "What school do you go to?"

"I go to Seishou Auxiliary Elementary. Hey, what's your name?", asked Nanoha.

"I'm Sakura Kinomoto. Nice to meet you!", said Sakura as she stucked her hand out.

"Nice to meet you too. I'm Nanoha Takamachi", she said as she shook her hand. The instant their hands touched, they both felt something odd...like an electric shock of some sort.

"Huh? What was that? Somethings not right with this one.." thought Nanoha as she let go of Sakura's hand.

"There's something weird about her..she's definitly not normal." thought Sakura as she looked at her hand, the weird feeling still tingled on her hand.

"Sakura!"

"Nanoha! Come on, hurry up!" yelled their friends, they walked off into different directions.

"Who was that Sakura-chan?", asked Tomoyo, she saw what had happened, so she took noticed of Sakura's suspicous look.

"Oh she was just someone I met. She's a little different..", said Sakura as she was looking around for the other girl.

"Different how?", asked Tomoyo.

"Like she's not a normal human...", she said as Kero popped out of her bag.

"So you felt it too? I definitly sense something strange about that girl.", said Kero with a serious look.

"But what? You don't think that she could have...those abilities, do you?", asked Syaoran with a concerned look.

"I'm not sure yet, but it would be wise to keep an eye on her for the time being.", said Kero as he slid back into the bag.

Meanwhile, back at Nanoha's group:

"Nanoha, what took you so long?", asked Fate as they approached the entrance to the tower.

"Huh? Oh I accidently bumped into someone.", said Nanoha, she was looking at her hand.

"Oh? Are you ok?", asked Fate with a slighly worried glance.

"Yeah..but the the girl I ran into...she's not normal..", said Nanoha.

"What do you mean?"

"I felt something when I shooked her hand...it seems she's not a normal girl", said Nanoha.

"Do you think that she...could be a mage?", whispered Fate.

"It's a definite possibility.", said Nanoha as Yuuno slowly got out of Nanoha's bag.

"I also sensed something from her...she does indeed possess powers of those of a mage.", said ferret Yuuno with a serious look.

"Hmm...I thought so. Well I guess all we can is just watch her and see what happens." said Nanoha as they entered to the tower.

As soon as they entered the tower, the lights went out and the room started to shake. Everyone was starting to panic, but Nanoha and Fate knew better. They had felt something strange approaching them, something strong that could easily cause extreme damage. So, they both went off on their own, away from everyone else and transformed into their barrier jackets and flew off to fight what ever was causing harm. Outside the tower, Sakura took out her staff and took out the fly card, a pair of wings formed on her back and she flew off.

And this was only just the start of something much more big...much more...magical...

End!..of the 3rd chapter... 


	4. Powers Exposed

Start!

The mages all flew out to see what was causing harm to the tower, what they saw was what appeared to be a another mage..but something seemed off about this mage. Said mage was the size of a male adult with clothes that are similar to the traditional Chinese attire. He was no ordinary mage...he was shape-shifting into different forms. He made himself bigger to try to knock over Tokyo Tower. But Nanoha and Fate had flown towards him in time, just before he was about to push the tower.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?", yelled Nanoha as she was preparing to attack. The mage didn't answer, instead he shaped back into his original state,  
hovering in the air. He took out his device and was preparing to blast whoever was in his way. The beam of energy shot out of his device towards Nanoha and Fate,but Nanoha protected them.

"Protection", stated Nanoha's device, Raising Heart.

"Looks like we're going to have to fight..and on our trip too.", groaned Nanoha. All of a sudden a winged girl appeared and was preparing to fight.

"Sakura?", asked Nanoha as Sakura turned towards her.

"Nanoha!", said a shocked Sakura.

"I take it this is the girl you were talking about earlier? Look. Now's not the time for this.", said Fate as the mage was getting ready to shoot another beam towards them.

"Right", they said in unison and as the mage shot another energy blast towards, Nanoha once again protected the three of them. Fate was the first to charge at the mage.

"Lightning Bind", stated Fate's device, Bardiche, as the mage was binded togethor, making moving a challenge. Taking this as a chance to attack, Sakura pulled out the Freeze Card.

"Freeze!", yelled Sakura as ice bursted out, trapping the mage in a block of ice. But this proved to be of no use as the mage quickly broke the ice and was charging at Sakura.

"Divine Buster!", yelled Nanoha, it hit the mage just before he could get ahold of Sakura, sending him down.

"Holding net", stated Raising Heart, creating a net to catch the mage. The mage changed his form, making him much bigger, thus breaking the bind. He,then, started started to charge at all three of them.

"Photon lancer!", yelled Fate, the shots hit the mage, making him wince in pain. Seeing this as another oppurtinity to attack, Sakura pulled out the Thunder card.

"Thunder!", cried Sakura as thunder erupted from the card, hitting the mage, making him shoot straight towards the ground.

"Holding net", stated Raising Heart, securing the mage long enough for the girls to get a good look at him.

"Something doesn't seem right about this one..", said Nanoha as she eyed the mage.

"Yeah...he can change his size, no normal mage is able to do that.", said Fate. Sakura didn't say anything because she wasn't sure what was going on and what they were talking about since she didn't have that much experience fighting other mages. All of a sudden, the mage shot up, sending the girls back.

"Ok this have gone on for long enough. Fate, Sakura, distract him long enough for me give him the final attack.", said Nanoha, determined to end this as soon as possible.

"Alright", they said in unison as they started to attack the other mage. Nanoha was preparing for her final attack, the famous Starlight Breaker.

"Fiery!", cried Sakura and fire shot out of the card and towards the mage. Fate transformed Bardiche into Scythe form and charged towards the mage. These attacks were able to damage the mage considerably.

"Just a few more seconds.", thought Nanoha as she watched her two friends fight. Raising Heart was nearly close to firing a Starlight Breaker.

"Ok! Fate! Bind him!", yelled Nanoha as Fate did just that.

"10", stated Raising Heart, once it hit 0, a Starlight Breaker would be shot.

"9"

"8"

"7"

"6"

"5"

"4"

"3"

"2"

"1"

"0"

"Starlight Breaker!"

A huge Starlight Breaker was shot out of Raising Heart, hitting the mage with everything she had. Sakura look absolutly amazed..and terrified of the power thatNanoha possessed. After the shot died down, the mage was unconsious and had disintergrated into tiny particles.

"I thought something was odd about him.", said Nanoha, exhausted after using that much energy.

"It was like he was an illusion but his attacks felt too real.", said Fate.

"He probaly was an illusion. After all, it seems like the damaged he has done is gone. As if he never even existed.", said Sakura, still amazed at what just happened.

"Well for now, let's just go back down. I'm sure everyone's worried.", suggested Fate as she and Nanoha transformed out of their barrier jackets and Sakura's staff transformed into a key around her neck. As they went back down, they were immediatly surrounded by Sakura's friends: Tomoyo and Syaoran.

"Are you alright?", asked Tomoyo as she set camera down.

"Yeah, I'm fine. This is the girl I was mentioning earlier and her friend.", said Sakura as she gestured towards Nanoha and Fate.

"I'm Nanoha Takamachi and this is my friend Fate Testarossa", she said.

"I'm Tomoyo Daidouji", she smiled as she introduced herself.

"And I'm Syaoran Li", the quiet boy said.

"That was an amazing battle! You three fought so well togethor!", cheered Tomoyo as she look back at the fight she recorded.

"Yes, you three do make an incredible team.", said Syaoran. The three girls just smiled and blushed a little.

"Oh! I have an idea! I wonder if you guys would be up for?", asked Tomoyo with an excited look about her.

"What is it?", asked Sakura.

"How about a battle so see who is the ultimate mage! You verses Nanoha-san and Li-kun verses Fate-san!", said Tomoyo who was nearly gleaming with excitement at the thought.

"What?"

"Hoee!"

End!..of the 4th chapter...

Ok now we're getting somewhere! I'm glad that people are starting to like my story, it's what gives me my confidence! Hahaha well I have absolutly no intention of stopping the story yet and since I'm on summer vacation, I have plenty of time to update!  



	5. Leading up to Battle

Start!

"What?"

"Hoee!"

"Yes, a battle! It would make for a wonderful video!", cheered Tomoyo.

"I-I don't know. When will we be able to have the fight without people around?", asked a nervous Sakura.

"It can be at night, perhaps in a park or somewhere where there's not a lot of buildings that could be destroyed.", said Tomoyo.

"W-well what do you guys think of this?", asked Sakura, referring to Syaoran, Fate, and Nanoha.

"I don't know. After what I saw earlier, a fight with these two seems..risky.", said Syaoran who was just as nervous as Sakura.

"I don't mind at all. It could be a good workout. What do you think Nanoha?", asked Fate as she turned towards Nanoha.

"Well I don't see why not. It would be a good chance to see what kind of magic you two have. Let's do it!", said Nanoha, she was starting to get excited about it. Sakura and Syaoran were still a bit nervous but still agreed to battle.

"Excellent! First Fate-san will fight Li-kun and then after, Nanoha-san will fight Sakura-chan!", cheered Tomoyo, she was practically shaking with excitement.

"Alright then! We'll meet here after everyone falls asleep and have our little battle!", said Nanoha.

"For the mean time, we have to go back to our group. They must be worrying that we're not back yet. Let's go Nanoha.", they waved good-bye and started to head towards their group.

"Well this fight should be worth while, right?", asked Nanoha as they walked around, trying to find their friends.

"Yeah, I wonder what kind of magic that boy has?", asked Fate with a thoughful expression.

"He's probaly strong though, so don't let your guard down. Now, I wonder exactly how strong Sakura is...", said Nanoha.

"Well earlier, she was using these cards of some sort. It seems she has multiple ones that each have their own unique power.", said Fate.

"I see...she seems really strong..this should be an interesting battle.", said Nanoha, she was getting more and more excited with each minute.

Meanwhile, back with Sakura's group:

"Oh I can't wait til tonight!", cheered Tomoyo.

"I'm really nervous about it...Nanoha is really strong..", said Sakura as she recalled Nanoha's Starlight Breaker, shuttering at the thought.

"M-me too. Fate seems extremely strong too...I don't think I have enough magic to withstand her.", said Syaoran, he wasn't really looking forward to the battle but Tomoyo really wanted it, so he just had to agree.

"You guys will be fine! This is just for fun anyways, they're not going to hurt you two. Afterall we're all friends right?", said Tomoyo, she wanted them to be calm, if would be bad if they were too nervous to fight.

"Yeah, I guess you're right! This battle should be interesting.", said Sakura as she was starting to get over her nervousness.

"And I have the perfect outfit for you to wear!", said Tomoyo with a dreamy expression. Sakura just sweat-dropped and slightly nodded.

"Well let's go back with everyone else ok? Afterall, we still some sight-seeing to do." suggested Syaoran, wanting to have something that will take his mind off of the battle.

"Right!", they said in unison.

For the next couple of hours, each group spent their time looking around Tokyo, having fun and sharing laughs. Nightfall was approaching fast and it was only a matter of time until everyone falls asleep.

Let the battle begin...

End!...of the 5th chapter...

This chapter is a bit shorter than the previous ones but that's only because it leads up to the battle between Fate and Syaoran...which is in the next chapter..  
...which I should have up in the next couple of hours...look forward to it! 


	6. Fate vs Syaoran

Start!

After everyone had fallen asleep, they had silently left their rooms and went out to the meeting area. Everyone was nervous about the battle, well everyone except Tomoyo. She had brought Sakura a rather simple costume for the battle. It consisted of a dark blue dress with stars stitched across the front torso and back. Once everyone was present and gathered at the park, it was time to start the battle!

"Ok first battle: Fate-san verses Li-kun!", cried Tomoyo as she started to film with her, Sakura, and Nanoha waiting with her behind some trees. Fate transformed into her barrier jacket and Syaoran, already in his traditional fighting attire, readied his sword.

"Blitz Rush", said Fate as she moved so fast, no one could see her, not even Syaoran as he was totally taken off guard. She ran up behind him and made her move, hitting him so hard, he flew forward at an incredible speed.

"Syaoran!", yelled Sakura, but Fate gave her a reassuring smile that stated he was not harmed. After getting up, it was his turn to attack. He pressed his hand against the sword and yelled:

"Thunder god, answer my call!", a burst of thunder shot out towards Fate.

"Defenser Plus", a large barrier surrounded Fate, protecting herself from Syaoran's attack.

"Sonic Form", said Fate as she transformed into her sonic form, shocking Syaoran.

"Photon Lancer", a burst of energy shot towards Syaoran, successfully hitting him and knocking him clean off his feet.

"I'm surprised she's using Sonic Form...is she not holding back?", thought Nanoha as she watched her best friend fight, curious at the amout of power Fate's using.

"This is wonderful! This fight looks amazing!", cheered Tomoyo, happy that she was able to get such great footage.

"I hope Syaoran's alright...maybe he shouldn't have fought afterall.", said a worried Sakura, Nanoha just gave her a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder, silenting telling her that Syaoran won't get hurt.

"God of Fire, answer my call!", a fire shot out of his sword but Fate was able to dodge it, especially since she's in her sonic form, her speed is increased dramatically. Syaoran drew his sword out and charged at Fate, who transformed Bardiche into scythe form, and also charged at him. The two had an all out sword fight, but by now, it was obvious who had won.

"Scythe slash", the blade hit Syaoran's sword so hard that it easily broke it in half. Syaoran cried out a surrender and thus, the fight was over. After transforming out of her barrier jacket, Fate helped the boy up on his feet.

"You're really strong..I never stood a chance.", said Syaoran as he looked at his broken sword.

"I'm sorry about your sword. I'm more than happy to get you a new one.", said Fate.

"It's ok...I'm honored I was able to fight someone as strong as you.", said Syaoran as the others ran towards them.

"Are you ok, Syaoran?", cried Sakura as she helped him stand properly.

"I'm fine...my pride's a little bent...but that was an amazing battle.", said Syaoran as he looked at Fate, who blushed a little.

"Indeed it was! After seeing that, I'm even more excited about the next battle!", cheered Tomoyo as all three of them sweat-dropped.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this, Sakura? I don't mind if you don't want to..", said Nanoha, she didn't want Sakura to feel pressured about having to fight.

"No it's fine. Afterall, I'm a little excited to fight you..although after what I was today, I'm a little scared..", she weakly smiled, making Nanoha smile back.

"Don't worry. I don't use those techniques unless they're absolutly necessary.", referring to the Starlight Breaker, she didn't know whether or not she would actually use it, it all depends on how strong Sakura was..but then again, she didn't want to hurt her, seeing as she is her friend.

"That's a relief then...", said Sakura, at least now she would have a chance at beating Nanoha. Tomoyo ran up to them with an excited look on her face.

"Are you two ready?", she asked with great enthuasium. Nanoha looked at Sakura.

"I'm ready if you are.", she stated.

"Let's get started then."

"Excellent!", cheered Tomoyo as she, Syaoran, and Fate went behind some trees, but not before wishing them good luck.

"Good luck Nanoha", smile Fate, Nanoha just nodded, smiling aswell.

"Be careful..she's probaly just as strong as Fate.", said Syaoran who gave her a weak smile.

"I will!", she said as he started to retreat behind the trees.

"May the battle begin!"

End!...of the 6th chapter...

Ahh I realize that the battle between them was short but I couldn't help it...it was a challenge cause I didn't know alot of Syaoran's magic...and we all know that Fate would have won really fast anyways right? hope you guys arent too disappointed but i gurantee the fight between sakura and nanoha will be freakin epic! 


	7. Nanoha vs Sakura

It's finally out! It took awhile, I know...I don't really have a good excuse other than writer's block...but it's out now! Better late than never right?

Start!

"May the battle begin!" With that said, Nanoha transformed into her barrier jacket and Sakura released her magical staff.

"Hey, I don't want anyone to get hurt down here. How about we take our battle to the sky?", suggested Sakura as she took out the Fly card, wings appearing on her back.

"Excellent idea."

"Flier Fin", wings appeared on Nanoha's boots, allowing her to fly straight up at an incredible speed. Now in the air, the two mages are ready to fight.

Sakura made the first move, she pulled out a card and with a cry:

"Thunder!", thunder shot out, hitting Nanoha but she countered her attack.

"Protection", with that, Sakura's attack did no damage.

"Shoot", a beam of energy shot out at Sakura, who just barely dodged it.

"This is going to be much harder than I thought", thought Nanoha, she didn't want to hurt her.

Sakura pulled out another card.

"Fiery!", a burst of fire made it's way towards Nanoha.

"Flash move", in an instant, Nanoha moved behing Sakura and attacked.

"Shoot!", she strucked Sakura, sending her down towards the ground. She really wanted to help her, but she knew better than that. It was a battle afterall,  
so she just kept her stolid face as Sakura steadied herself. Sakura pulled out yet another card.

"Freeze!" ice shot out, actually hitting Nanoha. She was only midley frozen, so she was able to break free of the ice fairly quickly.

"Divine shooter.", a small number of energy balls shot out and were headed towards Sakura. But Sakura fled, only to have one of the energy balls hit her. She was racing down towards one of the buildings and hid. She made sure she was out of Nanoha's sight before she could properly rest, a million thoughts running through her head.

"How am I suppose to beat her! She's way too strong!", sweat started to form on Sakura's forehead, she had to think of a plan and fast! She looked through her cards, trying to find the best one to use against the incredibly strong mage. "This is hopeless! I bet not even the strongest of mages can defeat her!"

Farther away from Sakura's hiding place, Nanoha just floated there, thinking of a plan to end the battle.

"Wide Area Search", a ball of light was released from Raising Heart and flew off to search for the hidden mage. Nanoha was able to see where the ball of light was going, thanks to the monitor that was placed next to her.

Sakura was still looking through her cards, until she saw a ball of light float right in front of her. Frightened, she took out the Fly card and took off as fast as she could with the ball of light still following her.

"Found you", said Nanoha as she flew towards Sakura's destination.

"There you are", Sakura jumped at the sound of the mage's voice, she slowly turned around and was met with the sight of Nanoha. Gathering up enough courage,  
she took out another card.

"Sword!", she never really needed this card, but she remember how strong it was, and thought that it may be of some use to her now. She flew towards Nanoha,  
who was shocked at the predicament that she was placed in. She hastily dodged all of Sakura's attempt, but only barely. She was unsteadily moving and was caught off guard, Sakura was able to cut a little of Nanoha's barrier jacket, a bit of blood was oozing out of the cut.

"Ok, looks like I don't have to hold back as much", thought Nanoha as she winced a little from the cut.

"Restrict Lock", Sakura was binded by her magic, the sword disappeared, back into the card.

"Excellion Mode", with that, Raising Heart transformed. She released Sakura from the bind, and was preparing to attack.

"Excellion Buster!", a burst of energy shot out at Sakura, and just as it was about to hit her, she pulled out another card.

"Time!", time froze and Sakura moved out of the way of the energy beam. She moved to a far, more safer distance, and then released the time freeze.

Once the attack had ebbed enough, Nanoha saw that Sakura was nowhere near her original positon. She was utterly shocked. How was she able to dodge that attack so fast? Despite her shock, she was a little excited. She hadn't fought someone this strong since her fight with Fate. Her face started to become effervescent once more as she prepared for her next attack.

Back down on the ground, Tomoyo was still filming, she didn't think that the battle would be this intense. Syaoran was worried for a second that Sakura was going to get seriously hurt, but when he saw that Sakura was safe from Nanoha's attack, his mind was put at ease for the time being. Fate, however, was more concerned about Nanoha.

"I've seen that look before..Nanoha is seriously getting into this fight. If this continues, she may actually go all out.." thought Fate with a worried expression.  
She had seen Nanoha look so enticed about a fight before..and when Nanoha was excited about something, there was no stopping her. "I hope she will be able to control herself this one time."

Back up with the two mages, Nanoha was starting to get closer to Sakura, plotting her next attack. Her quixotic mind was running a bunch of different possibilties for her next move.

"You're pretty strong! I was surprised at how you were able to dodge my attack so fast!", gushed Nanoha. Sakura,too, was planning her next move. She was unsure on how strong Nanoha truly was, so she had no idea just how strong of a card she should use.

"It was nothing. Thank my cards for that one." Sakura pulled out another card.

"Watery!", water sprung out, towards Nanoha.

"Flash move", she moved so quickly that Sakura was unable to see where she had disappeared to until she spotted Nanoha, who...was right behind her.  
"Divine Buster!", it shot at Sakura, sending her down. Her back was covered in deep abrasions with blood slightly coming out of the wounds. She flew towarded a building, out of Nanoha's sight, and pulled out a card. A plan was forming in her mind.

"Illusion", another Sakura was formed and flew out, towards Nanoha.

Once Nanoha saw her, she instantly sensed something was off. 'Sakura' didn't seem to have that same look about her as before.

"She used some kind of magic...I know this isn't her...her magic isn't as strong as before...what did she do?", thought Nanoha as she eyed 'Sakura'.

"Axel Shooter" a dozen magic missiles shot out at 'Sakura', who didn't seem to be fazed much. The missiles hit her, but no damaged was brought to her, only her whole being seemed to disappear. All of a sudden, the real Sakura flew towards Nanoha from behind and was going to hit her head on. Nanoha was prepared for this outcome and was ready to attack back. Face to face, Sakura brought her staff up, about to hit Nanoha, as Nanoha brought up her own staff, preparing to attack.

"Shoot!"

Sakura was able to hit the attack before it had a chance to hit her, but since they were so close togethor, both were affected by the blast. An explosion emerged,  
blinding everyone around. Once the blast had ebbed enough, everyone was shocked at the outcome.

"Nanoha!"

"Sakura!"

End!...of the 7th chapter...

Oh no! A cliffhanger! Haha I do hope that this chapter is good enough...I tried to make it as epic as possible but it was rather difficult...at this point, I'm not too sure what will happen, in terms of whose going to win this battle...tell me, who do you want to win? Nanoha or Sakura? Your opinion could help me decide who will win...and I don't know when I'll update again, but it will be soon!...hopefully... 


	8. Aftermath of the Battle

Wow...I am not a fast writer at all...

Start!

"Nanoha!"

"Sakura!"

As the explosion died down, the group on the ground was able to see what was happening. Sakura and Nanoha were just floating there in mid-air, not making a move. A few seconds past, then, Sakura started to fall towards the ground and Nanoha finally looked up and saw her falling. She quickly sped up towards her and caught her before she hit the hard ground. Both girls were covered in cuts and burns with blood staining their outfits.

Nanoha slowly descended towards the ground with the unconscious girl in her arms. Immediatly, they were surrounded by her friends, who all had the same shocked/worried look.

"Sakura! Is she alright!", yelled Syaoran, when he saw the condition Sakura was in, his heart nearly burst.

"It's nothing too serious. We can get Yuuno to fix her up.", Nanoha reassured him.

"I can heal her!", yelled Yuuno who suddenly appeared out one of the bags that Tomoyo brought. His sudden appearance surprised everyone, Tomoyo and Syaoran especially since they've never seen a talking ferret.

"Yuuno! What are you doing here?", asked Nanoha.

"Well I heard that you guys were going to have a fight, so I thought that I could help if something went wrong.", said Yuuno as he started to transform back into his human form. Tomoyo and Syaoran were astounded. Sure they've seen some pretty incredible things, but something like this was totally new to them.

"Geez..you could have told me you were coming. Well, right now Sakura needs the most help.", said Nanoha as she gently put Sakura on the ground. Yuuno bent towards her, placed his hands over her, with a glow appearing and started to heal her. Within a minute or two, all of Sakura's wounds were healed and she started to gain consciousness.

"What happened?", asked a dazed Sakura as her two friends suddenly pounced on her, giving her a huge hug. While this was going on, Fate turned towards Nanoha.

"Are you ok?", asked Fate as she eyed the injuries on her friend.

"I'm fine, this is nothing.", reassured Nanoha as Yuuno approached her.

"I'll have none of that. I'll heal you right now", with that said, Yuuno quickly healed Nanoha and all of her wounds had disappeared.

"Well I guess you won." said Sakura as she approached Nanoha.

"I guess..but you put up a great fight! I hadn't had that much fun in awhile!", cheered Nanoha.

"You're incredibly strong though. I don't think I ever stood a chance.", said Sakura.

"Don't say that. It's just that I have more experience, you just need to practice more, that's all." reassured Nanoha as she patted Sakura on the shoulder,  
giving her a small smile that was returned.

"I have to admit it was fun. Perhaps we could have a rematch one day?", asked Sakura. She wanted to get stronger and face Nanoha once more.

"Maybe! We'll see what the future brings us, ok?", said Nanoha.

"That was some battle! I got incredible footage!", cheered Tomoyo. She was incredibly scared for Sakura's safety but after she got healed, Tomoyo had nothing to worry about.

"Please don't show that to anyone. I would be bad if someone saw it. It may even cause panic throughout the town.", said Fate.

"Don't worry about that! This will be our little secret. Promise!", said Tomoyo.

"For the mean time, we should get back to the hotel. The sun is starting to rise.", said Syaoran as they started to head back.

"We still have a few days left of our trip. Do you want to meet up again later?", asked Nanoha.

"Sure, it'll be fun!", cheered Sakura, happy that she was able to make friends, and some pretty magical friends to boot!

They all proceeded towards their respective rooms, eager to meet up again for some non-magical fun. The sun was up, and they were able to finally relax on their trip. They can finally take it easy from now on.

End!...of the 8th chapter...

...well...now I feel kinda bad...this was a short chapter...but at least you know who won right? 


End file.
